Maldito 14 y Maldito Chocolate!
by Emina Megpoid-116
Summary: Eiko corre por su vida de un grupo de locas fans de escuela y todo gracias al comentario de sus tres amigos: Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera. -Maldito 14 y maldito chocolate!


N.A: see que tengo que hacer el one- pero esto no es Word, es un formato texto por que tengo que hacer el one- pero esto no es word lo que no me reten!, y como dice Bender "vi que todos lo hacían, solo quería ser popular" (me mata ese robot) bueno aquí con un shot espero les guste!

Nota: los personajes de KHR no son mios sino de su creador, la trama es mía!

* * *

**¿¡Maldito 14 y maldito chocolate!?**

* * *

Ah, el tan esperado día de san Valentín… un día donde los pajaritos cantan, el sol brilla, las parejas son felices todo en su respectivo lugar… claro y las cosas en el colegio que asiste son color de rosa…. Grave, gravísima equivocación…

-ayúdenme!- gritaba una pelinegra de coleta alta, con el uniforme del instituto que asistía, sus ojos violetas con toques azules se llenaban de terror al ver el corredor bloqueado- hay dios es mi fin!- grito al darse vuelta para ver a la manada de fans de chicas que al querían matar y todo por un confuso incidente con sus amigos, los chicos de Vongola…

***Flash back...***

**Linda mañana… excepto para eiko nuestra protagonista, la chica lucia trasnochada, más silenciosa de lo normal y sumémosle las marcas de lágrimas de sus mejillas. No, no damas y caballeros no estuvo llorando por un amor y cosas así… bueno tenía que ver con eso pero no, sino que nuestra protagonista vio todo el anime favorito que tenía… y como resultado… la tenemos aquí desvelada con ojos llorosos y más silenciosa por el luto de haber acabado uno de sus animes favoritos… pero sumémosle la cara de preocupación de yamamoto, tsuna y gokudera, si ese mismo peliplata que siempre anda de malas, el beisbolista que no parece que le preocupa nada y el castaño que es tratado como un "dame" cuando no lo es.. Y que es muy preocupado por sus amigos.**

**Las clases pasaron y con ello el receso, eiko miro su reloj y se fijó en la fecha.**

**-… hay no…- la pobre se lamentó en voz alta- 14 de febrero… no les prepare chocolate a los chicos…- los tres escucharon y le miraron decepcionados, era conocido que eiko sería una gran repostera ya que sus chocolate eran incluso mejores de los que Reborn mandaba a pedir, y que ahora pasara la mayoría del tiempo en casa de la chica exigiéndole los chocolates-…- se levantó para ir a caminar un rato pero un castaño le retuvo- .. Ah?, tsuna-kun que sucede?- le sonrió pero su sonrisa no salió, como todo lo de este día**

**-eiko-chan te encuentras bien?- el peli castaño se veía muy preocupado lo cual preocupo a eiko, no quería que sus amigos le vieran así o que fuera una carga para ellos**

**-claro que estoy bien!, solo que no dormí por ver mi anime!- le comento mientras le abrazaba con un poco de fuerza- muchas gracias por preocuparte tsuna-kun!**

**-n-n-no es n-n-nada!- el peli castaño se sonrojo como locomotora mientras la pelinegra de visos castaños se alejaba**

**-oh, que lastima- se quejó yamamoto sin ser consiente, como sus otros dos compañeros, del grupo de féminas que esperaban a los dos chicos más populares del salón, afuera del salón- y yo que quería probar el chocolate de eiko-chan**

**-sí, son deliciosos- el pelo castaño se perdió al recordar la sensación del chocolate en su boca cundo eiko le dio uno en día 14 del año pasado, aun recordaba cómo le sorprendió en especial cuando la chica se sonrojo ante un cumplido de el- era como estar flotando en una nube…-yamamoto también le sigo mientras las fans de este crecían sus instintos asesinos**

**-es cierto, okumura-san hace muy buenos chocolates,judaime!- el peliplata también rememoro la fecha del año pasado, solo que en esa ocasión se lo entrego junto con yamamoto, por lo que se sintió un poco molesto ante esto, claro que se vio recompensado al ver que su judaime también recibía de los maravillosos chocolates**

**Mientas ellos alagaban y alagaban a la pobre muchacha que se encontraba en el baño mojándose la cara, unas fans furiosas iban a aclamar venganza por sus chocolates…**

*Fin Flash Back*

Así nos encontramos ahora… una eiko fugitiva en el salón de economía doméstica y una manada de fans que querían venganza.

-aquí no me encontraran…- suspiro mientras veía el interior del salón, totalmente solo y se le ocurrió una idea- mm quizás no sean con los mismos ingredientes pero… manso a la obra!- la chica se puso una pechera que se encontraba por allí y comenzó a cocinar- un delicioso chocolate con mucho cariño saldrá para mis amigos!- termino de decir mientras hacia la mise en place(*).

Los vongolas, después de clases, se juntaron en la azotea del recinto, suerte para ellos que hibari era perseguido por dos chicas peculiares que no lo dejarían en paz hasta que las "mordiera hasta la muerte"

-Me preocupa eiko-chan- comento casualmente yamamoto ganando un asentimiento de los otros dos

-esas mujeres están locas, jamás superaran los chocolates de eiko- quise decir, okumura-san!- se auto corrigió hayato mientras los otros dos le miraban con dudosidad, pero como siempre algo salva a alguien la chica en cuestión entro con una sonrisa alegre, la pechera llena de chocolate, la cara también, y unas bolsas en sus manos

-eiko-chan estas bien?- tsuna fue el primero en acercarse, se encontraba realmente preocupado por la chica que le sonrió cálidamente causando un sonrojo

-sep!, bueno gracias por estar preocupados, todos- miro a cada uno para sacar unas bolsillas más pequeñas con chocolatillos dentro- quizás no sean como los de siempre pero, quiero que sepan que los hice con mucho esfuerzo!

-e-eiko-chan eso estuviste haciendo todo el día?- yamamoto parecía sorprendido mientras miraba el regalo que la chica le dejo en la mano a él y a cada uno de sus amigos

-sep!, me sentía culpable, así que se los ise!- la sonrisa se agrando en su rostro haciendo que los guardianes y el jefe de la mafia vongola se sonrojaran más- pero que esperan!, coman ya! Y feliz día!- se iba dando media vuelta pero su muñeca es retenida- eh?, que pasa gokudera-san?- el peliplata la miro fijamente para luego sacar de su bolsa una caja envuelta con papel verde y un moño de color negro- eh?

-f-feliz día de la amistad!- dijo intentado no verle los ojos a la ojivioleta que le miraba sorprendida y aceptaba el regalo

-a-arigato!- la chica lo sostuvo con los ojos iluminados mientras lo admiraba y el peliplata bajaba la cabeza avergonzado y ocultando su cara sonrojada

-e-eiko-chan!, feliz día!- también tsuna se acercó para entregarle una caja envuelta con papel blanco y una cinta negra

-d-domo arigato!- la chica coloco la otra caja en su otra mano mientras sonreía al par

-yo, eiko!- yamamoto le entrego otra caja envuelta con color violeta y una cinta negra- feliz día!

-arigato!- la chica acomodo como pudo las 3 cajas e hiso una reverencia mientras se ponía su bolso en el brazo- de verdad muchas gracias!

Los chicos se le quedaron viendo, los tres con el sonrojo en su mejillas y el atardecer del fondo. Los tres estuvieron de acuerdo en algo, esa escena fue demasiado bella y la atesorarían. La única chica que les dio a los tres un chocolate que ha costado mucho en hacer….

***Al día siguiente…***

Eiko corría pro los pasillos, ahora más ágil y libre, de un grupo de fans de sus amigos yamamoto y gokudera, y una que otra oculta por tsuna. Pero la carrera termino cunado los muchachos en cuestión aparecieron para tomar a eiko, hayato la tomo en brazos cargándola sacando un sonrojo a ambos.

-chicas…- tsuna fue el que hablo y no, no estaba en su modo hipper- les pedimos que por favor…dejen a eiko-chan tranquila- la voz fue seria, mientras que en un rincón su tutor sonreía con orgullo al ver a su pupilo enfrentar a tal masa enfurecida- nuestros chocolates se los hemos dado a eiko-chan- Reborn sonrió mientras comía un chocolate que la ojivioleta le dio en la mañana

-Es cierto chicas- salió a la ayuda yamamoto que vio como varias les veían con ojos de cachorro-eiko-chan está bajo nuestro cuidado

-lo que el idiota dice es cierto- gokudera con cuidado bajo a la chica para dejarla en pie en el suelo y se enfrentaba con mirada dura a la multitud que se veía más y más deprimida- ella no puede ser tocada, ella será

-Nuestra Hime!- digiero a coro haciendo que la multitud se fuera en llanto y Reborn, por increíble que parezca, incluso escupiera el chocolate al escuchar a los muchachos decir eso

-eh!?- soltó eiko mientras se lamentaba- Maldito 14 y Maldito chocolate! – fue su ultimo comentario antes de comenzar a correr de los vongola e incluso esto sacaron sus animales par que les ayudaran- por que yo!?

* * *

*Omake*

Se puede apreciar a hibari en una silla atado con cadenas y también pétalos de sakura por el piso, el chico sudaba y miraba con cierto temor la sombras que tenía frente el

-ahora hibari-san…

-te morderemos hasta la muerte…

Dijeron ambas sombras con cuerpo femenino, hibari les miro aterrado ya el pañuelo en la boca no ayudaba mucho .Lo último que se escucho fue el grito ahogado del prefecto…

* * *

N.A: si sé qué dirán "y está que se fumó" pero digo que me salió así por el sueño y por qué no quería ser algo normal (seamos sincera, lo normal no está en mi) y lo último- XDDD a imaginación suya chica! Bueno me retiro em tengo que ir a dormir para mañana trabajar!, hasta la próxima!


End file.
